arrepentimiento
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Alemania volvió a llorar, llorando por todas las personas que habían sobrevivido, por todas las víctimas de aquella guerra que permanecería en su memoria por siempre. Porque sí, porque todo había sido su culpa.


**Esta es una pequeña historia sobre como se debió sentir Alemania al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Espero que sea de su gusto. **

* * *

Dolor, eso era lo que sentía por todo su cuerpo, por cada poro de su piel, dolor. Un dolor profundo y duradero, recorría desde su cabeza hasta los pies. No era de extrañarse, él sabía porque era, igual que sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitar la catástrofe que vendría ahora. Alemania había vivido lo suficiente como para saber como iba a terminar esto para él y para los que le rodeaban. No era idiota, no lo era. Odiaba todo esto, pero odiaba más sentir dolor y no poder quejarse con nadie. Su jefe, Hitler, no contaba, si lo hacía con él de seguro lo torturaban a pesar de ser quien era.

Calló de la silla en la que estaba sentado al sentir un pinchazo en su corazón. Puso sus dos manos en su pecho y apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba calmarse. Otro más, otro judío alemán había caído ante las garras de los nazis. No entendía porque su jefe hacía todo esto ¡Esos hombres, mujeres y niños también eran alemanes! ¡Eran humanos igual que él y muchos otros! Alemania gritó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó con furia el suelo.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla intentando calmar su furia, si no lo hacia de seguro iría a partir la cara de ese estúpido. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, poder quejarse, pero ahora ya no tenía a nadie a su lado. Italia, junto con Romano, lo habían abandonado y este estaba encerrado en alguna parte de Italia; Japón estaba en su territorio intentando defenderse de sus enemigos y hacía meses que no se veían; su hermano había desaparecido misteriosamente, dejando solo una carta que explicaba que no lo buscase, algo en el intuía donde estaba, pero no quería creerlo, no podía ser que estuviese en un campo de concentración haciendo de victimario...Ojala que no.

Miró el techo y suspiró, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer algo para detener a su jefe de esta maldita locura. ¿Cuántas personas habían muerto en sus manos? Había perdido la cuenta. De repente, un golpe se escuchó y después alguien entro en su cuarto. Alemania observó al intruso, era un militar nazi. Por la mirada de este deducía que le daría alguna mala noticia o algo así.

-Se-señor Alemania... Los aliados nos están invadiendo... Nuestro jefe...Se ha suicidado.

Alemania abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa y se levantó de la silla observando a aquel hombre que temblaba, temblaba de miedo. De repente, Alemania comenzó a reír. Reía a carcajada limpia por primera vez en décadas. Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se retorcía de la risa, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. El soldado le miraba extraño, pensando que su nación se había vuelto loco. Alemania siguió riendo hasta que el hombre se fue de allí corriendo. Otro golpe se escuchó, esta vez eran Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

-Alemania, es hora de que esto acabe de una vez... ahora te vienes con nosotros -Dijo la voz del estadounidense.

-No te resistas, será mejor para ti... Aunque lo que te espera no podrás ni imaginártelo... -Dijo Inglaterra mientras lo tumbaba en el suelo y lo capturaba. Él no hizo ningún tipo de resistencia y se dejo llevar.

-Por favor... hazme pagar por cada uno de los muertos en batalla, tanto de un bando como de otro... -Suplicó. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos le miraron sorprendidos, pero después sonrieron comprendiendo al más joven.

-Así será.

Fue encerrado y torturado, un latigazo por cada muerto en esa estúpida guerra en la que tanto el como su hermano se dejaron llevar. Prusia apareció poco después, confesando que había matado a muchos niños inocentes, como castigo fue disuelto y él partido por los aliados. Poco después, Japón sufrió la peor catástrofe hasta aquel entonces... Sí... Todo por culpa de él. Alemania volvió a llorar, llorando por todas las personas que habían sobrevivido, por todas las víctimas de aquella guerra que permanecería en su memoria por siempre.


End file.
